


HOLD

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: HANDS [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dry Orgasm, Early in Canon, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Licking, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 03, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), finger licking good, for now, no genital descriptions, quirophilia, smut but with clothes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 10:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Lance told Keith he was drawn to him. Now comes the hard wait to see if Keith will come to him for once. Excerpt:Keith walked his fingers up Lance's thigh, all the way to his waist band. There, he rubbed them back and forth, caught up by the tactile sensation of fabric gathered over the elastic waist. Finally he settled on two fingers, index and middle, spread open in a wide peace sign, fingertips pressed to the waistband directly below Lance’s belly button (and below that his….)Keith slowly dragged those two fingers down, pressing along the fabric of the pj pants. Keith’s fingers were spread so wide that they didn’t actually come in contact with Lance’s bulge, but perfectly traced the outline and in doing so pressed that fabric against him, creating this subtle bit of silky friction.“Ahh… Keith,” moaned Lance. He was sensitive, so sensitive. He knew this about himself.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: HANDS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324265
Comments: 28
Kudos: 288
Collections: Klasix Master Collection





	HOLD

Lance could wait.

He didn’t need Keith to answer him right away. 

After the shower incident Lance had spent a lot of time reflecting on exactly what it meant to him. A hard truth to admit was that he was attracted to Keith. Not in like an ‘oh, he’s so fine. I want his body’ kinda way (well… his hands, yes.) But more like… a pull. A feeling that he wanted to be near him, to have his attention, to find things he could share with him that he shared with no one else.

And maybe… just maybe… he’d been looking for something like that with Keith ever since the Garrison. 

The fact that it was a hand fetish they shared… well… unexpected, but Lance could roll with that (was honestly tripping over himself to roll with it again and again.)

But it brought up the issue that, with the exception of Keith first licking Lance’s hand on mission, Lance was always the initiator so he couldn’t be sure what Keith felt for him. Maybe he was just hand horny and that was it. Maybe he didn’t want Lance in any way way beyond that.

But then…

That kiss…

The way Keith had kissed him on the bridge, held him tight against him, whispered in his ear, “c’mon, baby…” It had given Lance that spark of confidence to voice what he was feeling.

“Keith, I’m drawn to you. Don’t… retreat.”

Lance needed Keith to make the next move, to show him this would still happen if Lance wasn’t pushing for it. So Lance stopped his flirty hand puns and his secret finger touches and hand brushes throughout the day (though he missed them.)

He left Keith to process, to decide what he wanted. What Lance hadn’t anticipated was everything that happened next…

That Keith would not retreat, but they would both be sidelined by the war they were fighting in.

They failed to stop Zarkon and in the battle they lost Shiro.

Keith was despondent, lost, further from Lance’s grasp. Lance wanted to go to Keith, to comfort him, but he didn’t know how. All he could do was encourage him when Black chose him to lead Voltron, making the first physical contact he had in weeks, placing his hand on his shoulder. This small encouragement seemed to be what Keith needed to accept his new role.

So Lance found himself in a different kind of relationship with Keith as his number two. In some ways it was satisfying. Keith listened to Lance, sought out his counsel, calmed down when Lance called him out on his hotheadedness and impulsivity.

Lance felt more included in the team than ever yet… he still missed Keith. Craved his touch. Fantasized about him constantly while feeling the distance between them in real life.

Still, he held off, waiting on Keith to… Lance didn’t know at this point. 

He successfully resisted contact until they had a mission on an ice planet. Keith was still new to leading and he seemed a bit retrained, a bit anxious. He was trying to help direct citizens to temporary shelter while Allura used the Blue Lion to refreeze city structures a Galra attack had melted.

Lance was further down the line, directing the citizens through the door. He kept getting distracted watching Keith blow onto his exposed fingers then rub them together, trying to warm them up in the below freezing temperature.

When the line thinned, Lance approached him. “Did you forget to switch from your fingerless gloves to your Paladin gloves?”

Keith looked slightly annoyed, like of course Lance would notice what was on his hands. 

“Here,” said Lance, pulling off his own gloves. The Paladin gloves heated his hands, keeping them toasty despite the arctic temps. “You’ll lose your fingers to frostbite if you don’t get some circulation flowing.” Lance took Keith’s hands between his own and rubbed them, transferring his own warmth into Keith’s fingers.

Lance felt warmer, despite icy hands between his own. Just having Keith’s hands to hold felt right to him. Maybe it was self-indulgent… maybe it was meaningless to Keith, but then... he looked up from the task, to find Keith watching his face. Their eyes met and…

Sparks

They both leaned towards each other and -

“Guys!” They both rocked back, letting go of each other's hands at the sound of Hunk’s voice. “All clear?”

The voice was in their helmets. They weren’t caught at all, but regardless, the moment was over.

“All clear, Hunk,” said Keith, turning away to talk over the comms. Lance picked up his Paladin gloves and tucked them into Keith’s hands, seeing his look of surprise before walking off. 

There was something there. Keith obviously felt it too.

Lance could wait.

Keith was worth waiting for.

At least that’s what Lance told himself as he lay in his bed that night nursing the ache in his chest. With some semblance of humour he held up his hands and whispered to them, “You gave it up too soon. Why would Keith buy the cow when you gave him the milk for free, you little sluts?”

There was a knock on the door.

Lance sat up, curious who would knock at this late hour. It better not be Coran searching for the mice again…

“Kei- uh, Team Leader,” sputtered Lance when he saw who was there.

Keith looked completely startled by Lance answering the door… that Keith had just knocked on.

“I wasn’t expecting –“ began Lance at that same time Keith said, “I’ve been out here for over an hour.”

“Oh? I – uh didn’t hear a knock before.”

“I didn’t knock I’ve just been…” Keith looked down at his feet. “This isn’t even the first night I stood out here… or paced here…”

Wait…

“Do you wanna -?” began Lance at the same time Keith said, “Can I come in?”

They both laughed awkwardly. It was Lance who decided this wouldn’t do. That he couldn’t keep waiting. He reached out and took Keith’s hand, pulling him into his room and letting the door shut automatically behind them.

“You could’ve just knocked,” scolded Lance, pulling Keith towards his bed. He sat down, but Keith stayed standing. He felt Keith’s fingers slip from his grasp as Keith withdrew his hand.

“It wasn’t the knocking that was the issue… it was the talking after you answered,” said Keith, gravely.

Not for the first time, Lance worried that maybe Keith didn’t return his feelings after all. Lance sucked in a deep breath and braced himself for rejection.

“I’ve been scared to like you,” confessed Keith, “because when I like something or someone, I usually lose it. My dad… the Garrison… Shiro… twice now…” Keith looked down at the ground again. “I feel like if we tried this, I’d end up losing you.”

“Is that what took you so long? Keith, I want this and maybe I can’t promise you it’ll work out, but I can say I’m certain about this. About you.”

“What about Allura?”

“What about her?”

“Don’t play dumb, Lance,” said Keith, his voice getting tense, “last I checked you liked her.”

“I did, but I got over it,” said Lance, honestly.

“So you’ll get over me next?”

“No, I – ugh! Of course you’re making this an argument.”

“That’s another thing,” said Keith, his voice going squeaky, “we fight all the time!”

“Yeah, but I like fighting with you!” said Lance. “It’s the most fun there is to be had around here. You know beyond… um handlicking,” he said quickly, “but also… I feel differently about you than I did about Allura. Allura was an aesthetic, you’re…”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Let me put it this way. This whole hand licking thing is a pretty specific kink and not exactly a common one, but of all the people in the universe that could be in our shoes, it’s us and we both happen to have this kink so it feels destined.”

“There’s no such thing as destiny,” said Keith.

“There’s no such thing as destiny?!” gasped Lance, standing up. “How can you be on this ship and not believe in destiny?”

“Because destiny has a real shitty plan for me!” yelled Keith. The volume of it actually managed to shut Lance up. “Sorry,” said Keith quieter. “I should go.”

“So that’s it?” asked Lance as Keith turned to the door. “You came here to tell me I’m wrong about destiny and argue that I don’t feel what I feel?”

Keith stopped in his tracks, still facing away. “I came here to tell you I’m drawn to you too… but that doesn’t mean I know what to do about it.”

“Come back,” said Lance.

Keith looked over his shoulder, unsure.

“If you’re drawn to me, be with me.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Of course it is. It’s simple if you stop looking for an excuse to not try.”

Keith crossed his arms across his chest. “Life doesn’t feel real half the time… I don’t even…” Keith shook his head.

He wasn’t okay, was he? Not since he lost Shiro again and now he had to deal with being the leader of Voltron.

“I get it, okay?” said Lance. “At least to a point. I feel lost half the time too and lately the only thing keeping me from punching a wall is thinking about you.”

“Really?” asked Keith so quiet Lance almost missed it.

“I see you going through something, but you don’t have to go through it alone. I wanna be there for you more than I want to touch you and quiznak I wanna touch you…”

“I miss you,” said Keith, quietly. “I don’t even get what there is to miss besides three odd hook ups, but… I miss you.”

“I think you miss what we could be.”

“I…,” began Keith, turning to angle himself back towards Lance, “I can’t picture what that would look like.”

“Well, it would look like you coming over to my bed and kissing me,” said Lance. “At least to start.”

Keith shifted his weight onto the foot closest to Lance, but otherwise stayed put.

“You gotta take that first step though, Keith,” said Lance, “I’m not forcing you into anything. You gotta make up your mind and act on it. I already decided I want this. I hope you choose it too.”

“Why do you even like me?” asked Keith and by his tone Lance could tell he thought he was trapping Lance. Little did he know Lance had spent countless hours thinking about exactly this.

“You’re slow to warm up, but you’re so loyal when you get there. I want to warm you up like that. I want to be the person who earns your trust. Also, I really want you to suck on my fingers again, but that’s my horny reason…”

Keith chuckled. Oh wow. Lance had relaxed him a bit.

“I don’t know how well you know me.”

“Maybe a bit more than you meant to show.” And Lance watched Keith bristle just a bit. Boy he was skittish. “But I wanna learn more. I guess the next question that needs an answer is if you allowed yourself to like me, what would you like? Besides me giving good hand.”

Lance had this fear that Keith didn’t have an answer because there wasn’t anything to really like about Lance. More just a list of annoyances that had to be tolerated.

“You are always there when someone needs you and you know exactly what to say,” said Keith, like he didn’t have to think about it at all. “You made me feel like I could be Black’s pilot even if it was just to prove you right because… when you’re optimistic I want you to be right. And I do want you to be right about us.”

“Keith…,” said Lance quietly, choking a bit on the word. A lump had formed in his throat. Keith’s words and dug straight into his chest and made it ache. It was that feeling that rarely came around. The one where something made you so happy you wanted to cry about it. Lance felt at a loss for words, so he stood and just offered out his hand instead.

Keith reached out, placing his fingers on Lance's and slowly sliding them forward across his palm and then angling to cup along the edge. Lance's skin lit up like a sparkler like it always did when Keith touched him. He gave Keith a tug and led him to his bed and sat. This time their clasped hands acted like a link in a chain and brought Keith down to sit beside him. Their bodies moved together instinctively, knees pressing against each other.

“So uh, if I was listening right, to officially begin things I was to sit on your bed…,” began Keith.

“Check.”

“…and kiss you?” finished Keith. Keith drew his free hand behind Lance’s neck, sliding it upwards to tug lightly at his short hair before using that grip to pull Lance’s face to his own. They were a little off with the angle and bit more awkward this time, no heat of the moment pushing them on, but Keith’s lips found his and Lance relaxed into Keith’s tender kiss, marking the official start of their relationship.

“Double check,” mumbled Lance directly into Keith’s mouth.

Keith groaned lightly, irritated by Lance’s need to be cheesy at this exact moment. Though to be fair to Lance, it was a cheesy moment.

. Still planting light kisses on Keith’s lips, Lance took the hand he held and lifted it to his face then turned from kissing Keith’s lips to kissing his fingertips.

He could feel Keith’s breath on his cheek as pulled just the tips of his fingers in one at a time with a suck then pulled off to move to the next one. 

Keith’s breath hitched. Lance heard him swallow hard as he unbuttoned his glove with a SNAP

“You know what I like about these?” asked Lance. 

“Taking them off,” said Keith, his voice so soft. 

Lance giggled. “Yes, but also…” he paused to peel the glove just a bit lower on Keith’s hand, enough so he could plant a kiss on the exposed palm. “... I like that you hide away your hands, but I get to see them naked.” Lance tugged the glove free of Keith’s long fingers. “It’s like a secret just for me.”

Lance tossed the glove to the side and held tight to Keith’s wrist as he licked all the way from the palm to his fingertips with a flat, wet tongue. He traced kisses back down and found that meaty bit of palm and bit down. Not hard, just enough to make things interesting.

“Lance?” croaked Keith.

“Mmm?” hummed Lance and went lower to nibble on Keith’s slim wrist.

“Do you - do you want to have sex?”

Lance jaw went slack mid bite and his spine recoiled back. “Well - I - uh I didn’t think -” sputtered Lance, suddenly panicked.

“I’m not offering!” said Keith, quickly, his cheeks turning pinker than they already were. “It was not like a ‘hey, let’s have a sex’ more like an ‘are you hoping we’re going to?’”

“Well, what made you think of that?” snapped Lance, his own cheeks growing red hot.

Now Keith looked angry, his attitude making an appearance. “It’s not a crazy question, Lance. You already made me come twice!”

“Hey, that was your own doing,” protested Lance. “You touched yourself, I didn’t - I never - I mean…” Lance tried to calm himself. “I just saying I like what we do already. What do you… want?”

Keith drew his hands into his lap and looked down at them. “I never really pictured myself having sex with another person,” he said, quietly. His shoulders were hunched up to his ears. The thumb on his gloved hand began rubbing the knuckle of his index finger and Lance watched this gesture with curiosity. He’d seen Keith do this when he got overwhelmed. It had always drawn Lance’s attention to his hands. “I don’t know if that’s weird to not want to… do everything. I just want to be clear with our intentions because if you’re expecting more -”

“Hey,” said Lance, taking hold of the ungloved hand, the one Keith wasn’t using to soothe himself with. “When I said I wanted more I didn’t mean sex.” He rubbed his own thumb across Keith’s knuckles, mimicking his soothing technique.

“Then what did you mean?” asked Keith, finally daring to meet Lance’s eye.

“Just… this. You, in my room…” Lance kissed the back of Keith’s hand then continued. “Saying you like me. Security.”

Keith took in a shaky breath. Emotion swelled in his voice as he said, “I never had any kind of security...ever.”

“Keith…” Lance couldn’t resist pulling Keith against him. Keith, who loomed so large in Lance’s mind, seemed so small and fragile when he held him like this, cradling him. “That’s what I bring to the table, okay? Once you’ve got me, I’m not easy to shake. Just try to get rid of me.”

Keith’s breath was hot against Lance’s chest, soaking through the thin material of his pyjama shirt. He’d always felt so jealous of Keith. He’d never stopped to think about what his past was, what it was like to actually be him. Thinking on what Keith had said about losing everything he liked for… it made Lance’s heart ache for him, doubling his resolve to make this work. To be good and solid for Keith.

“Lance,” Keith mumbled, raising up his head to meet Lance’s eyes. His eyes were shiny, like emotions were pooling there, a dam holding back the flood. 

Before Lance could draw another word from him, Keith kissed him. There was passion there this time, a need bleeding through.

“I’ve got you,” said Lance, not sure where those words had come from, but Keith nodded like he understood.

Lance took Keith’s un-gloved again. Holding tight to the wrist, he went back to work. He licked the palm then sucked each and every finger into his mouth one at a time. The thumb he pulled off with a pop while Keith’s eyes watched with rapt fascination, pupils blown out and dark. This was working for Lance too, turning him on. Especially when Keith started working with him, pushing his own fingers into Lance’s mouth, curling them down the length of his tongue… making him choke just a little.

Lance let go of Keith’s wrist and went to undo his belt. When Keith’s eyes flicked down, Lance asked, “This okay? You can stop me at any time.”

Keith nodded and Lance unclasped his belt then undid the button on his fly. That was enough to get Keith started. He took his wrist again and twisted it so his hand was flat and spit into the palm. Then he used his hold on his wrist to guide his hand towards Keith’s waistband. That hand was prepped, lubed, and ready for him.

With a hesitant look, Keith asked, “Is it weird when I…?”

“No,” said Lance, his mouth twisting up in a half smile. “I like it when you do. I feel… special. Turning you on…” Lance blushed. It was strange actually talking about this rather than just going for it like they had before. But this wasn’t there usual ‘live for the moment’ hookup. This was them negotiating how they got intimate in the context of a relationship.

Wow. A relationship with Keith…

Keith slid his hand down his pants and the way his face looked when he was… Lance felt heat everywhere, not just his cheeks. 

Keith caught his eye, stare hardening. “Lay down,” he said. His voice sounded like it did when he was in Leader Mode.

“Why?”

“I wanna try something.”

A bit on edge, Lance lowered to his back. His legs were still bent, feet firmly planted on the floor. Keith shifted himself fully onto the bed and onto his knees facing Lance.

“What are you -?” Lance cut himself off when he saw Keith’s eyes fall on the very obvious bulge in Lance’s thin pyjama pants. “Uhhhhh…”

“It’s okay,” said Keith. He reached out with his left, still gloved hand and gently tented his fingers on Lance’s knee. Lance watched with fascination as Keith crept his fingers up his thigh. “You can stop me at anytime,” said Keith, echoing Lance’s own words.

Keith walked his fingers up his thigh, all the way to his waist band. There, he rubbed them back and forth, caught up by the tactile sensation of fabric gathered over the elastic waist. Finally he settled on two fingers, index and middle, spread open in a wide peace sign, fingertips pressed to the waistband directly below Lance’s belly button (and below that his….)

Keith slowly dragged those two fingers down, pressing along the fabric of the pj pants. Keith’s fingers were spread so wide that they didn’t actually come in contact with Lance’s bulge, but perfectly traced the outline and in doing so pressed that fabric against him, creating this subtle bit of silky friction.

“Ahh… Keith,” moaned Lance. He was sensitive, so sensitive. He knew this about himself. Keith likely did too seeing as he made him come once completely untouched except for handlicking.

Keith signed in response, his un-gloved hand sinking back below his own waistband and going back to touching himself. He drew his fingers back up, reversing so his fingernails dragged up along the fabric, creating that press of fabric again. 

Lance released a little hum of a moan.

Keith bounced on his own heels just a bit, adding a thrust against that hand Lance had gotten all slick and ready for him.

“Yess,” groaned Lance as Keith’s fingertips swiped down again, outlining that tent in his pants. He was feeling awfully relaxed laying back on the bed. His body was turning to putty. He reached up one lazy arm and held his hand out in front of Keith’s mouth. Keith took the bait and dove forward with his chin and sucked two of Lance’s fingers into his mouth.

That extra bit of sensation, Keith sucking on his fingers, drove Lance crazy. He could feel a tremble building in his one leg as Keith’s own fingers ran up and down, quicker now, tracing his bulge. Maybe they got a bit sloppy… maybe they brushed Lance just a little… maybe all of it felt so good in the moment.

And he got to watch it too. Watch the pump of Keith’s arm as he took care of himself. Watch his fingers push in and out of Keith’s hot little mouth. Watch that gloved hand push against silky fabric taunt against Lance.

Lance pushed his fingers in with force, making Keith gag a little. Pushed his thumb inside, spread open his fingers so it stretched Keith’s jaw wide because he liked it a bit rough and -

Keith’s moan was loud with his mouth stretched open. He buckled forward, collapsing in on himself, overtaken by pleasure. It was so sexy and pretty, the way Keith was overcome like that. Determined though, Keith kept up the task he’d begun. His thumb dropping down to one side and four fingers on the other, dragging down to outline Lance’s bulge. ‘

Then up then down then -

“Oh Keith...,” moaned Lance, his back arching. Keith’s fingers brought him to release, warmth spreading from that leather clad hand and overtaking Lance’s body in waves of bliss. This is what Keith had felt and he’d passed it off to Lance. This is what they could do to each other.

Lance’s whole body was buzzing as he came down. He felt Keith panting against his wet fingers. Keith flopped down to lay beside Lance, wiping his hand on the bedding (that wasn’t okay, but they’d deal with that later.)

Lance rolled to his side to face Keith, needing to tuck his knees behind him since they were still lying the wrong way on the bed.

Their eyes met and Lance was struck by how pretty Keith’s face was. Every moment they spent together, he felt like he was discovering something new about Keith he admired… no, not new. Allowing himself to feel things he’d told himself he wasn’t supposed to feel.

He found Keith’s un-gloved hand between them and pulled it up to kiss the back of it. He leaned forward and kissed Keith’s soft lips next, both of them getting stuck there, luxuriating in the afterglow.

Finally Lance grew lazy and broke off the kiss to stare at Keith’s face, content.

“I really like us,” said Lance.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you mean me?” 

“No, us,” said Lance, squeezing the hand between them that he still held (and frankly never wanted to let go of.) “This. What we’re like together.”

Keith gave the slightest nod of understanding, but his eyes drifted away. There was a tension returning to Keith’s face, something that was always present when Lance wasn’t helping to relax it away.

“What? What is it?”

Keith, turned his head up to the ceiling, he gulped, adam’s apple bobbing. Was he shutting down or about to boil over?

“Did I…?”

“It’s not you,” squeaked Keith. Talking seemed to be the final straw as his eyes welled with tears. “It’s everything but you…”

Lance frowned, his heart hurting right along with Keith’s. He’d lost Shiro.... He was pushed into being the leader...

“It’s okay, Keith,” said Lance, taking hold of him, guiding his face back towards his. “I’ll help with it, okay?”

Keith nodded his understanding then tucked his head against Lance’s chest. He sniffed, breath shaky, body trembling as tears finally started to fall.

“It’s alright,” said Lance, his voice course from the lump in his own throat. He rubbed Keith’s back as Keith cried, whispering comforts. “I’m here. I’m not going to leave. I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

He did this until Keith’s breathing calmed, until his tears stilled. Then he had them move to lie the correct way in the bed and pulled Keith back against him. He held him as they fell asleep, his sleepy thoughts told him that the tear stains on his shirt meant more than the wet stain on his pants, it meant he’d really earned Keith’s trust. 

Now he got to hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're following me as a user subscriber, my computer gave up the ghost and took with it tens of thousands of words of recent, unbacked up writing. I promised updates to Green Sock and STTH, unfortunately I lost those new chapters. HOWEVER, I will rewrite! My writing memory is pretty good. The only thing with STTH is I have to transcribe an episode and write it into my own words so that's usually a solid week of work so it'll take some time but I'll get everything rewritten and ready to post. Please be patient!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> BBBKxoxox
> 
> [Tumblr](https://bangbangbeefkeef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
